User talk:Sodormatchmaker
ZEM talk to me! 03:49, 16 February 2009 (UTC) TheodorexEmily Hmmm... I don't know. What I find interesting though, is that there is an Emily on Thomas and Friends and an Emily on Theodore Tugboat. ZEM talk to me! 22:10, 21 February 2009 (UTC) good im doing fine i love your fanmade stories. Bulldog180 Woof!. 14:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ..... what do you mean? Bulldog180 Woof!. 14:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) paring i like theodore and emily pairing. Bulldog180 Woof!. 16:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) sure sure. Bulldog180 Woof!. 21:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Quote: Have you seen any of my fan stories? And also, are there really 7 seasins of theodore tugboat or was that a rumor? Re: Hi Yes, I have seen your stories. Would you like to read mines? Well, we haven't made the final decision on how many season there are. We should watch all 130 episode and then make that final decision. But there are really 130 episodes. And it may be 9 seasons. Who knows? Re- Hi You can find my stories on my fanfiction.net account. Molly the Valiant I love your made up stories, they are funny, LOL!!! I also think that Theodore and Emily are ment for each other. I got to ask you a weird question so please don't freak out. How would tugboats hug and kiss? I would like to see Theodore and Emily make out. I know, EEEWWWWW!!!! Oh and I have found a V-word that would fit for hank, Verve meaning enthusyastic, talented, spirited, happy and cheerful, what do you think? What is Theodore's V-word? I'm trying to find it in a big dictionary. Molly the Valiant I bet tugboat kissing would be hard to do. Anyway I saw your pictere, it's sweet. did you read about Hank's V-word idya yet? Lucky The Vice Well, thank you. I will use him in my future stories. Molly the Valiant I thught so too about how tugs would kiss and yes I would like to try working with you on fanmade stories. So what stoy are you working on right now? Molly the Valiant how do we start on that story? Molly the Valiant ok it's going to be a while but I'll let you know Molly the Valiant Well I was thinking about the story and I was wundering about this tugboat that was herd of but not seen in any episoeds, that tugboat is Molly the Vehament, she would be the next female boat to ask about the letter and she also becomes new friends with Emily and helps out finding the letter writer. What do you think? Molly the Valiant so, what are your idias for the story? Molly the Valiant lol, good idea, that makes it funny asking Dalnald. Oh and I see you are starting on Big Harbor Christmass too, cool. Molly the Valiant Um.... I think the letter should say, Dear handsome Theodore Tugboat Your eyes sparkle with happines even though when you are sad you seem to have this magic in you that I love and enjoy about you. Well... what do you think so far? Molly the Valiant Thanks. What other idias do you have in mind? Oh, what would you think Molly the Vehement should look like? Molly the Valiant Aw that is cool and sweet at the same time, great idea, but what's a barit? Molly the Valiant Ah, ok, cool, it almost looks like a painters hat. Is she bigger and stronger then George? Molly the Valiant Oh,Cool!! I wounder what George would think if he met her face to face. lol Molly the Valiant Oh..... Are you saying that I was going to write it? Oops.... I thought you were writing it and getting idea's from me. I'm so sorry, a complete misunderstanding. :( I hope you are not mad because a hate to tick other people off. I was just about to ask you how the story was. Barnacles! :( Molly the Valiant Phew.... Thank goodness that makes feel better knowing that you are not upset. :) But who's writing it and when is it due? *gulp* :( Oh and I finally figured out how to put my name here instead of the subject, I was getting tired of writing that every time I write. Duh silly me! -- 21:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) But then it does not put down my name, why the weird numbers? Molly the Valiant Well I'll try, please help me too becouse when I write a story it's very short. I'm not really good at that. :( *gulp* Molly the Valiant Ok How will the story start?--Molly the Valiant 21:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Story Then Theodore reads, Dear handsome Theodore Tugboat, your eyes sparkle with happiness even though when you are sad, you seem to have this magic in you that I love and enjoy about you. oK your turn.--Molly the Valiant 22:32, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Re Story LOL great idea, Then the tugboats think that mayby Molly came to the Harbor the other night and wrote the letter and then left. As she comes in ,the Dispatcher says there she is and Emily says too her self saying that no it was not her it was me. What do you think so far?--Molly the Valiant 23:02, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Re Story LOL funny! Then all of the female boats (except Emily) join in the investigation. Later at night when the search was continuing at Shipwreck rock, Molly tries to kiss Hank, Hank is then surprised. The other female boats stair at Molly and Hank in aw.--Molly the Valiant 23:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Re Story It was dark out near shipwreck rock and when they see somebody coming, it's just a shadow and Hank yells out GHOST!! Theodore says not again not another ghost at shipwreck rock and then everybody floats away as fast as their propellers can take them straight back to the Harbor. Back at shipwreck rock the shadow was really Emily and says That's odd I though I saw every female I know and Hank and Theodore over here but now they just dissapeerd...--Molly the Valiant 20:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Re Story Emily is startled by the sight of Theodore and toots, and says Theodore how long have you been floating there? Theodore says long enough, then Emily says even the part about the letter? Theodore says yes and why did you tell me in the first place? Emily says I was shy to admit it....--Molly the Valiant 21:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Re Story Awwww That is so sweet! Thanks for helping me, that was fun and done in two days! That was fast. Are you going to type it on your page?--Molly the Valiant 22:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Um...... Yes or No If you want me too, just say it, If not then let me know. :)--Molly the Valiant 23:14, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok I have to do something right now and I will get to it Monday. I'm glad to help, I'll do it. :) --Molly the Valiant 23:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I got the papers ready to type the story down, but do I type it on your user page with the other stories or do I just type it on mine?--Molly the Valiant 20:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok.... I'll type it on your page so the story will be with the other stories. I got two name ideas for the story. They are Theodore and the love letter and Theodore and the hunt for the secret admirer. I can't pick, can you? Unless you have a better idea.--Molly the Valiant 20:57, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the name, I'm going to type that story now and I'll let you know when I'm done. Ok? Um... wait how can I put the story on your page becouse it does not have a add option on there, like in does on the talk page. tell me.--Molly the Valiant 21:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Adding the story Um.... The page does not have a add option like the talk page does. How do you add other stuff on your user page?--Molly the Valiant 21:56, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks lol, Thanks I'll let you know when I'm finished. I'm still trying to get used to the surroundings of this website. Silly me.--Molly the Valiant 22:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Done!! Lol Thanks. I'm finally finished with the story. Let me know you have seen it and what you think. Ok? :) --Molly the Valiant 23:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok Talk to you tomarow. I got to leave but I'll be back. Tell me what you think. :) --Molly the Valiant 23:46, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Editing That's ok. :) Just let me know what you have changed. :) I,m glad that you think the story is good. Thanks --Molly the Valiant 20:31, September 15, 2009 (UTC) The story I saw some of the things you edited. I happen to not be so perfect on writing, but thanks for helping me and your welcome for me helping you. :) --Molly the Valiant 19:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) B-Day You know what?! My Birthday is coming up on October 11th on a Sunday. I'm wondering, when is your birthday? Oh and I'm also wondering about Theodore's birthday too.--Molly the Valiant 19:47, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Something funny Ok, that's a long time for the next one. I gotta tell you this dream I had a few years back. I had a dream that Bedford's chain snaped agian and drifted all the way to Hawaii and when The tugboats found him, Bedford was waring a grass skirt and coconut top. HAHAHAHA LOL!!!! What do you think about that?--Molly the Valiant 20:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC)